Kimberly Dawson
Note: This is the most important article because she is the smartest character in GoAnimate. So everyone can read this. This is a permanent article portrayed by that. Nobody can not edit this except me. '''Kimberly Spencer Dawson '''is a mother of Erika, Zara, Annabelle, and Zack. She is the oldest among the family. She is the base form in the new comedy world creator. She is the smartest among the GoAnimate characters. When she was 26 she got married last December 26, 1993 (It was her 26th birthday!!!). Bio Full Name: Kimberly Clayton Spencer Dawson Gender: Female Born: December 26, 1967 (12/26/1967) Zodiac sign: Capricorn Chinese zodiac sign: Goat Lives: Phoenix, Arizona, USA Age: 50 Shirt color: Dark red/Blue (her jacket) Hair color: Dark brown Signature color: Blue and dark red Nationality: American Religion: Protestant, Catholic Blood Type: A Voice: Kimberly Occupations: Grounder, Police, Teacher (formerly), Principal, Doctor, Dentist, and MUCH more... IQ: 200 Attributes: Clock, Compass, Rice, Fish, Meat, Pork, Chicken, Beef, Fruits, Vegetables, Milk, Water, Knife, Sword, Hammer, Syringe, Scalpel, Saw, Drill, Sword, Bomb, Ninja Star, Shuriken, Gun, Car, Truck, Jeep, Bus, Police Car, Leaf, Palm Leaf, Book, Pen, Pencil, Map, Computer, TV, Smartphone, Bow And Arrow, Scythe, Sickle, Pyx, Hatchet, Flowers, Basketball, Baseball, Football, Soccer Ball, Baseball Bat, Guitar, Piano, Drum, Bass Drum, Snare Drum Family Diesel (husband) Erika (oldest daughter) Eric (oldest son) Annabelle (2nd oldest daughter) Zack (young son) Zara (youngest daughter/in family) Friends/enemies Friends: Diesel, Erika, Zara, Annabelle, Zack, Eric, Caillou, Doris, Boris, Rosie, Dora, Elena, Miguel, Abuela, Warren Cook, Alan Cook, Eric Smith, Eric (Red Hoodie), Pretty Girl, PC Guy, Macusoper, Kate (looks like him), Cooper Collins, Paul, Paulina Cucchiella, Little Bill, Barney, David Smith, Ivy Smith, Kate Smith, Diesel Smith, Chloe, Thomas, Business Friendly Guy, Catherine (wearing purple shirt from BF), Laura, Mark, Reynold, Luke, and MUCH more... Enemies: GoFags, GoBrats, Tooth Guys and Girls, Barney (Evil Mode) Likes Likes: Diesel (most of the time), Erika (sometimes), Zara (sometimes), Annabelle (sometimes), Rated R, NC-17, SPG Shows, Rated R, NC-17, SPG Movies, Casino, Gambling, Driving, Flying, Jumping, Puzzles, Her Another Skills, Shopping, Timing (Which Means Repeatedly The Action), Time Limit, Climbing, Wall Climbing, Writing, Reading, Bad Language, Bad Words, Painting, Spray Painting, Drawing, Printing, Doodle, Photography, Playing Music, Sports, Dangerous Objects, Weapons, Violence, Computer, iPhone 6, PS1, PS2, PS3, PS4, XBOX 360, XBOX One, Wii, Wii U, GTA SA, GTA VC, GTA III, GTA IV, GTA V, Minecraft, FNAF 1, 2, 3, 4, Roblox, LEGO, Lego Ninjago, Mobile Legends, Rules of Survival, Clash of Clans, Clash Royale, DOTA, DOTA 2, Unreal Tournament, Unreal Tournament 2, Skyrim, Crysis 2, Crysis 3, Borderlands, Borderlands 2, MUGEN, Pokémon GO, Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Mario, Counter Strike, Counter Strike 2, Superman, Batman, Spiderman, Wonder Woman, Deadpool, Iron Man, Thor, Incredible Hulk, Captain America, Star Wars, Transformers, Tobot, CS:GO, Angry Birds, Pokémon, One Piece, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Sonic X, Sonic Boom, Beyblade, Bakugan, Yu-Gi-Oh, Fidget Spinner, Rubik's Cube, GoAnimate, Erika, Zara, Annabelle, Zack, & Eric Gets Grounded, Kissing, Sex, Experiments, Magic, Tricks, Cool Tricks Life Hacks, Glitches, Hacking, Secrets, Mysteries, Going to Church, Prayers, Bibles, Rosary, Jesus, Mary, Gods, Heaven, Her Talents, Archery, Interviews, Swimming, Singing, Dancing, Cooking, Baking, Yoga, Film Festivals, Fashion, Overwatch, Wordplay, Romance Novels, Meditation, Stitching, Costumes, Pranks, Play-Doh, Pinball, Board Games, Skylanders, GoAnimate Logic, Scary Logos (Note: She is not afraid of scary logos.) and MUCH more... Dislikes: Being mad, being grounded, Erika (most of the time), Zara (most of the time), Annabelle (most of the time), Arrested, Stealing, Drugs, Poisonous Stuff, Horror Shows, Horror Movies, Death Objects, Wearing Nappies, Scary Objects, Disgusting Objects, Baby Shows, Villains, Ear Rapes, Punishments, Punishment Day, Hell, Military Schools, Mental Schools, Barney Error, Barney Viruses Favorite subjects: English, Language, Reading, Mathematics, Science, Biology, Chemistry, Astrology, Astronomy, Physics, Psychology, History, Culture, Geology, Earth Science, Arts, Music, PE, Health, Technology, Society, Philosophy, Behavior, Logic, Geography, Biography, Religion (she teaches to students) Favorite Restaurant: McDonalds, Burger King, Wendy's, Pizza Hut, Supermacs, Sonic Drive, KFC, and MUCH more... Favorite Food/Drink: Fruits, Vegetables, Fish, Chicken, Pork, Beef, Meat, Steak, Water, Milk (sometimes), Coffee, Pizza, Hotdog, Burger, Bread, Doughnut, Cookies, Chips, Spaghetti, Coke, Sprite, Mountain Dew, Beer, Wine, Whisky, Red Bull, Popcorn, and MUCH more... Favorite Music: Justin Bieber (most of the time), Ed Sheeran, Shawn Mendes, Ariana Grande, Alessia Cara, Miley Cyrus, Nicki Minaj, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Bruno Mars, Taylor Swift, Britney Spears, Beyoncé, Adele, Gwen Stefani, Shakira, Martin Garrix, Bebe Rexha, Rick Astley, Michael Jackson, Bon Jovi, PSY, K-POP songs, Kids' Song, Baby Shark, Elton John, Whitney Houston, George Michael, Engelbert Humperdinck, Ludwig Van Beethoven, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Frederic Chopin, Johann Sebastian Bach, Joseph Haydn, Franz Liszt, Pyotr Tchaikovsky, Richard Wagner, Franz Schubert, Igor Stravinsky, Felix Mendelssohn, Alexander Scriabin, Béla Bartók, Antonín Dvořák, Robert Schumann, Favorite TV shows: Adventure Time, Ben 10, Amazing World Of Gumball, Teen Titans, Teen Titans GO, Regular Show, Rick and Morty, We Bare Bears, Powerpuff Girls, Chowder, Clarence, Steven Universe, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Uncle Grandpa, Mighty Magiswords, Scooby-Doo, Oggy And The Cockroaches, OK KO Let's Be Heroes, Mr. Bean, Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, Cleveland Brown, South Park, Spongebob Squarepants, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, The Loud House, Rugrats, Teenage Mutant Ninja Heroes, Breadwinners, Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Phineas And Ferb, Kim Possible, Fish Hooks, Mickey Mouse, Hannah Montana, PG-13 Shows, NC-17 Shows, SPG Shows, Rated R Shows and MUCH MORE... Favorite movies: Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, The Lion King, The Lion King 2, The Lion King 3, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, Shrek, The Little Mermaid, Beauty And The Beast, The Incredibles, Aladdin, Zootopia, Mulan, Inside Out, Monsters Inc., Moana, Kung Fu Panda, Kung Fu Panda 2, Kung Fu Panda 3, Ratatouille, Coco, Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3, Frozen, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Emoji Movie, Tangled, Brave, Ice Age 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Big Hero 6, Despicale Me 1, 2, 3, Minion, Pinocchio, How to Train Your Dragon 1, 2, Lilo And Stitch, Coraline (maybe), Sausage Party, Mr. Peabody And Sherman, Meet The Robinsons, PG-13 Movies, NC-17 Movies, SPG Movies, Rated R Movies Non-favorite TV shows: All baby shows Weapons: Gavel, Baseball Bat, Nightstick, Hammer, Sledgehammer, Crowbar, Whip, Baton, Syringe, Scalpel, Scissors, Sickle, Scythe, Cutter, Taser, Saw, Drill, Wrecking Ball, Ninja Star, Shuriken, Bow And Arrow, Crossbow, Hook, Boomerang, Chain Sickle, Knife, Military Knife, Crescent Knife, War Hammer, Dagger, Sword, Katana, Cutlass, Sai, Halberd, Spear, Lightsaber, Bayonet, Rapier, Butterfly Sword, Buster Sword, Machete, Cudgel, Mace, Spiky Bat, Tomahawk, Axe, Battleaxe, Hatchet, Giant Axe, Pickaxe Sawblade, Fireball, Bomb, Grenade, Dynamite, Sticky Bomb, TNT, C4, Nuke, Guns Favorite weapons: Knife (most favorite), Guns, Drill, Baseball Bat, Scythe, Sickle, War Hammer, Ninja Star, Shuriken, Sword, Lightsaber, Crescent Knife, Halberd, Spear, Machete, Spiky Bat, Axe, Hatchet, Pickaxe, Bomb, TNT, Grenade, Bow and Arrow, Crossbow, Boomberang, Chain Sickle Vehicles: Car, Bus, Truck, Jeep, Motor, Bike, Skateboard, Police Car, Firetruck, Ambulance Favorite vehicle: All of her vehicles Musical instruments: Trombone, Trumpet, French Horn, Tuba, Cornet, Baritone Horn, Euphonium, Flute, Clarinet, Oboe, Piccolo, Bassoon, Contrabassoon, Contraforte, Bagpipes, Recorder, Violin, Viola, Cello, Double Bass, Guitar, Mandolin, Banjo, Harp, Ukulele, Electric Guitar, Bass Guitar, Maracas, Triangle, Tambourine, Cabasa, Wooden Block, Gong, Xylophone, Marimba, Glockenspiel, Vibraphone, Bell, Cowbell, Handbell, Sleigh Bells, Guiro, Drum, Bass Drum, Snare Drum, Cymbals, Bongo Drums, Conga Drums, Djembe, Castanets, Claves, Goblet Drum, Piano, Organ, Harpsichord, Clavichord, Clavinet, Clavicytherium, Spinet, Keyboard, Harmonica, Kalimba, Jew's Harp, Glass Harmonica, Turntable, Ethnic Drums Names in different languages English: Kimberly Clayton Spencer Dawson Swedish: Kjmberli Larsson Almstedt Filipino: Kimberly Sagum Diwata Greek: Κίμβερλιά (Kímberliá) Russian: Кимберлй (Kimberly) Chinese: 金佰利顺陈 (Jīnbǎilì Shùn Chén) Korean: 킴벌리 (Kimbeolli) Japanese: キンバリー (Kinbarī) Thai: คิมเบอร์ลี Burmese: ကဤမဥဗဧရဪလဤ Hindi: किम्बर्ली (Kimbarlee) Armenian: քիմբերլի (K'imberli) Amharic: ኪሜቤሮሊ (Kimuborli) Sprites I. Kimberly in normal sprite II. Kimberly in her bikini or swimsuit dress sprite III. Kimberly in police suit Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Users Category:Grounders Category:Ungrounders Category:1967 births Category:Genius Category:Smart people Category:Polite People Category:Cute Characters Category:Loved ones Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Adults Category:Strict adults Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Dawson Family Category:Good Characters Category:Good Users Category:Criminals Category:Very Good Users Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Protagonists Category:Characters voiced by Kimberly Category:26th day of month births Category:Protected Pages Category:Teachers Category:Possible Teachers Category:Lawful Good Category:Troublemakers Category:GoAnimate Fans Category:Disney fans Category:Nintendo Fans Category:My little pony fans Category:Anime fans Category:Anime Fan Category:Spongebob Fans Category:Polymaths